


Illustration for The Tale of the Cursed Prince and the Wolf of Raki

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Dreams, Fanart, Hannibal Extended Universe, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Spacedogs, armour, fairytale, four poster bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Illustration for the excellent Spacedogs fairytaleThe Tale of the Cursed Prince and the Wolf of RakibyDevereauxs_DiseaseHeavily influenced by one of my favourite illustrators of fairytales and knights - H J FordThis post on Tumblr





	Illustration for The Tale of the Cursed Prince and the Wolf of Raki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tale of the Cursed Prince and the Wolf of Raki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595789) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



 

 

          Adam felt himself relax as Nigel read on, his muscles slowly losing their tension as Nigel lulled him to sleep. When he dreamed, it was of Nigel slaying a great dragon and Adam thanking him by laying a wreath of flowers around the squire’s neck.

          The short song of a blackcap stirred Adam from a deep sleep. Blinking into the darkness of his room, he could barely discern the chubby bird sitting on his windowsill. If the blackcap was up, the dawn chorus would surely begin soon. That meant Adam had slept in, nearly a half hour later than he normally did.

          Even though he was late in rising, Adam felt no need to rush from where he lay. He felt warm and wonderfully compressed in his bed. He didn’t want to leave it. As he stretched slightly, Adam noticed the cause. Nigel slumped over Adam, his strong arm wrapped over Adam’s chest, book still loosely clasped in his fingers. Nigel’s breath came out in soft puffs, stirring the hair behind Adam’s ears. The prince found he rather liked the sensation.

          He knew he should wake Nigel. Knew the squire would want to get back to the chambers he shared with Harlan before the knight woke. Knew that legends of the curse would compound if one of the maids caught sight of Nigel in his bed.

          And yet.

          Adam found all of those reasons seemed meager when weighed against the comforting pressure of Nigel’s arm. He closed his eyes. He’d wake Nigel when the dawn chorus began.

 

by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease)


End file.
